Ladies Man Naruto
by jon49357
Summary: dont have a summary yet
1. Chapter 1

happy news everyone,this story is one of reasons why i haven't update for awhile

enjoy and leave a review

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ladies Man Naruto

Chapter 1:Hinata and Mikoto

At Apartment in the bedroom

A 16 year with blonde hair and he's name is Naruto and he's on bed as he looking at one girl at his age with long dark ink hair with white eyes and she wearing loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and her name is Hinata Hyuga and next to her is a woman like Hinata she also have long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes and she wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and her name is Mikoto Uchina and the mother of his rouge best friend Sasuke, and she and Hinata are about to remove they clothes.

As Naruto remembering how all this begin and it start when he come back with his sensei Jiraiya whose one of the sannin.

Flashback early today

On the road that head toward a village called Konoha, walking toward the village is Naruto and next to him is a tall man with long spiky white hail named Jiraiya, Naruto stretch up his arms with a smile of excitement "man its feels like forever since we started training and now we finally heading back!" said Naruto who can't wait to return home.

Jiraiya nods to that "indeed its has been 2 and half years and whats more your are stronger then you were before" said Jiraiya as Naruto saidd "Thats right! and I can take on anyone! but after having Ichiraku Ramen!" said Naruto as he can't wait as Jiraiya sigh at that.

Time Skip a few hours later

After a few hours of walking on the road both Naruto and Jiraiya see Konoha within the distance meaning they almost home,"hey look pervy sage! We almost home!" said Naruto as he starts running before Jiraiya could reply of Naruto calling him 'pervy sage' As Naruto running and getting closer to the village and its gates he can't help by smile more cause he's back home.

At the gates of Konoha

Upon arriving, Naruot waits for Jiraiya to come up like that they can report in to the Hokage aka Tsunade, now both Naruto and Jiraiya walking the busy streets of Konoha and see that not much have change "wow nothing has change well expect they add in grandma Tsuande's face!" said Naruto as he see the the Hokage mount with a new a face that of Tsunade's.

Time skip 10 minutes later at the Hokage tower

Finally arriving the Hokage tower and meet up Tsunade to report in, when Jiraiya opens the door of Tsunade's office "we back Tsunade do you mis-"before he could finish he gets hit by an empty bottle of sake and it was thrown by a woman with blonde with two pony tails and she has a mark on her forehead and she is Tsunade and next to her is a her assistant Shizune as she holding a pink pig named ton ton, "there no in hell that I would miss you damn perv!" said Tsunade as Shizune and Naruto sweat drops of what happened.

After that short moment Jiraiya is up on his feet and he has a bottle shape mark on his face as he and Naruto reporting in to Tsunade as she nods to that "its good that both of you return from you're training" said Tsunade and before Naruto could ask Tsunade when he go on missions again "and before you ask Naruto no you can't go on mission until you have a check up which you have to report in 2 days and Shizune will be the one" said Tsunade as Shizune gets surprised by that "w what m me!" said Shizune as Tsunade smirks.

"Thats right and you can't say no and also you two are dismissed" said Tsunade as both Naruto and Jiraiya leave the office before both Tsunade and Shizune start arguing and closing the door as Jiraiya says "well that was unexpected dont you think so Naruto?" as Naruto nods.

Outside of the Hokage Tower

After what happen both Naruto and Jiraiya went they separate ways, Naruto was about to head toward Ichiraku's to get some ramen but however that change when he come cross Mikoto aka Sasuke's mom who was heading home, "Hey Miss Uchina!" yelled Naruto as he calls her out and Mikoto turn around and see Naruto "oh Naruto-kun its you" said Mikoto.

As Naruto from what he remember, Mikoto is one of two members of the Uchina clan that survive from the massacre years ago and the reason that she lived is cause she was out getting groceries for making dinner and when she return home and see everyone that she knew and loved are gone, killed by her oldest Son Itachi, Naruto walks up to her and ask he to walk around the village.

Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto is walking with Mikoto and talking to her like that he could catch up of what he missed while he was away for training, and he found out that almost everyone are one Rank higher then him and Neji is a Jouin and the biggest one that his good friend gaara is a Kage now which makes Naruto happy about that, "I see Gaara is a Kage now? good for him! that means I have to work even harder then before! after I bring back Sas-" he stops himself from finish saying Sasuke's name around Mikoto.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" before he finish "its quite alright Naruto-kun I'm over the fact that my son left the village to join up that snake" said Mikoto as Naruto say "how about we talk about something else? like how are you be doing?" said Naruto as Mikoto smiles "I'm being fine" said Mikoto but in her mind '_but I just feel sexual frustrated thats about it and it's so long since then I last get laid_' as she looks Naruto while he talking about his training '_he grow so much and so much handsome maybe I shou- no bad Mikoto bad he's your best friend's son!' _said the mind of Mikoto as she scolded herself for having thoughts of having sex with her best friend's son but her hormones won't listen to reason as the thought of having sex with Naruto becomes too great for her to hold back.

And what they don't know that they being follow by Hinata who saw early and wanted to say hello to him but couldn't cause she was too nervous to come up to him, as Hinata follows both Naruto Mikoto until they gone to a back ally where no one would go to.

As both with Hinata following behind, "Hey where we are? I never come to this part of the village before?" said Naruto as he wondering where they are but then he feels some soft against his back and he turn to see Mikoto whose placing her breasts against on blonde boy's back with blush on her "oh Naruto-kun" as she trying to seduce Naruto to have sex with her and before she say more, "I won't let you seduce Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata who come out of hiding and walks up toward them then she pull Naruto away from Mikoto and she place his head between her breasts as her and Mikoto start arguing.

With both Hinata and Mikoto arguing as Naruto wondering whats going on while being between Hinata's breasts, after more then 10 minutes of hearing them arguing Naruto to step in and stop this by pulling himself out of Hinata's breasts and yelled "THATS ENOUGH!" then he kisses both of them which cause them to blush badly.

Flashback over

And before Naruto all 3 of them where heading toward his Apartment, once they enter and lock the door both Mikoto and Hinata put Naruto on the bed before they could remove they clothes and that leaves up to now, As Naruto on his bed as he watching both Hinata and MIkoto start removing they shirt/jacket.

Lemon scene (if don't like lemon? skip it to the end)

Mikoto is the first to remove her shirt to revealed her G but almost to a H size breast and they bounce as she try take off her skirt while Hinata had take off her jacket and show that she didn't a shirt or bra on and the size of her breasts are F and she having an easy time taking off her pants as Mikoto finally take off her skirt.

So now fully naked both crawl over to Naruto on his bed as Naruto blushing and shock then both start taking his clothes off and when Naruto slap out of his shock and removes his own clothes by taking off his jacket follow by his net shirt, finally he take off his pant and what both Mikoto and Hinata didn't expect to an 12 inches dick both can't help by both awe and scared, in Mikoto's mind _'h he's definitely way bigger then that jack of a husband_" as she licks her lips while Hinata whose blushing simply say "b big….!" as she a scared while Mikoto say to Naruto "Naruto-kun lay down please" said Mikoto.

Naruto does so as Mikoto to up to Naruto's dick and puts it in her mouth by giving him a blow job which bring forth pleasure for Naruto as Mikoto moving her head up and down as Hinata still deciding what to do then she looks at Naruto and decides what to do by for it, moving toward Naruto and starts making out with as Mikoto keeps sucking Naruto's dick as Hinata trying her best.

After a few of Hinata making out with Naruto as Mikoto sucking Naruto's dick until Mikoto stops by taking out of Naruto's dick "hey Hinata come here I want to teach you something" said Mikoto as Hinata finish making out with Naruto and goes over to Mikoto.

Hinata is now next to Mikoto while looking at very harden dick "now then, Hinata I will teach how to do a Titfuck by doing this" she grabs her G size breasts and place it on Naruto's dick in between as Hinata does the same with her F size breasts and Naruto couldn't believed of what he's feeling of the softness of they breasts on his dick, as they moving they breasts up and down as Mikoto starts licking the top of Naruto's dick and Hinata does the same which causes Naruto moans.

As both Mikoto and Hinata licking the top part of Naruto's dick while moving they breasts around it and keep doing so until Naruto cum and shoots out lots of his sperm which theres lot of it and the sprem covers both Mikoto's and Hinata's face and they breasts, both Mikoto and Hinata feel how thick Naruto's sperm is as Mikoto lick some off of her face when she taste it she couldn't believed how good it tasted, for Hinata it's her first time to see sperm, so like Mikoto did Hinata licks some and she too couldn't believed how good the sperm tasted.

Both look at Naruto's dick thats being covered by his sperm so they go over to and start licking it clean, their keep licking Naruto's dick until there no sperm left, upon done licking Naruto's dick Mikoto said to Naruto "since you're a Virgin Naruto-kun, Hinata will be your first" as Hinata blush at that idea but however though Naruto had something else in mind as he gets up and makes a cross hand sign and creates a shadow clone next to him, then Naruto grabs Hinata and kisses her which surprises her as she kisses back with a blush on her while the clone goes over to Mikoto.

Naruto place Hinata on her back against one of his pillow as she blushing badly "p please b be gentle w with me N Naruto-kun" said the blushing Hinata as Naruto kisses her lovingly while his dick is slowly entering Hinata's virgin pussy which caused Hinata to moaning while feeling a bit of as blood flowing out of her pussy.

When Naruto feels his dick completely inside of Hinata's pussy as he waits a few secs like that Hinata could used to it as he said "are you all right Hinata-chan?" as she reply back "y yes I'm, y you can m move now Naruto-kun b but g go slow p please" as Naruto nods to that as he moving slowly and making soft thrusts toward Hinata's pussy as she moans loudly.

And Unlike Naruto and Hinata, both Mikoto and the clone are fucking like they were in heat as Mikoto whose atop of the clone and she riding the clone's dick "THATS IT! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-KUN! FUCK THIS MILF MORE WITH YOUR HUGE OF A THING!" yelled MIkoto as she screaming in pleasure as the shadow clone of Naruto is holding on to Mikoto's soft yet pump ass while he slamming his dick into her pussy as her breasts bouncing out of control, Mikoto lay down and her breasts against the clone's chest as she and the clone kisses each other while the clone thrusting his dick into her pussy harder then he was before.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, After minutes of letting Hinata get used it Naruto is now fucking her harder and faster which makes the Hyuga girl screams for more "MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR HUGE DICK!" yelled Hinata as she screaming in pleasure as her breasts bouncing up and down fiercely and has her legs wrap around Naruto's wrist as he fucking her more then before "damn Hinata-chan your pussy is getting tighter!" said Naruto as he fucks her more.

Then Naruto turn to see how his clone and Mikoto and he smirk as he see his clone fucking Mikoto doggy style while holding on to her arms as he fucks her harder as Mikoto yell out "IF YOU KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THIS NARUTO-KUN I WOULD BE FOREVER YOUR WOMAN! YOUR SEX ADDICTIVE WOMAN WHO LOVES YOUR HUGE DICK SO MUCH!" as her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes are looking back, then Naruto look back at Hinata who also has her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she yell out "NARUTO FUCK ME MORE! LIKE HER PLEASE MAKE ME ALSO YOUR WOMAN! YOUR HYUGA WOMAN! I'D WILL LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO WITH ME AND I EVEN LET YOU FUCK MY MOTHER!" Naruto gets a little a surprised at that but he quickly forget about that as he and his Clone cum inside Hinata's and MIkoto's pussies.

"I gonna cum!" yelled Naruto/Clone as both unload a huge amount of sperm inside Hinata's/Mikoto's pussy as the shadow clone 'poof' away leaving Mikoto her pussy full of sperm which it's slowly flowing out of her as she breathing hard with a dark red blush on her while Naruto takes his dick out of Hinata's pussy which a big flow of sperm out of her as well her juice and Hinata is breathing hard with a dark red blush like Mikoto's.

Like both Hinata and Mikoto Naruto is also breathing hard and say "man that was awesome and I'm still good to go so" he goes to Mikoto and enters her pussy with one thrust into it which makes her yell out "YOU'RE FUCKING ME AGAIN SO SOON NARUTO-KUN! I JUST CUM NOT THAT LONG AGO!" as she screaming then Naruto look at Hinata and said "say Hinata-chan how about you let Mikoto clean your pussy for you by licking it" and Hinata nods to as she blushing and goes to them and place her pussy that still full of Naruto's seed atop of Mikoto and the Uchina woman starts licking the sperm off of Hinata's pussy as she starts moaning while Naruto starts fucking Mikoto's pussy.

With Naruto thrusting into Mikoto harder as she licking Hinata's pussy even though there no more of Naruto's sperm since Mikoto lick all of it yet she keeps licking Hinata's pussy more as Hinata herself is moaning like crazy while playing her breasts, Mikoto keeps licking as well going deeper into Hinata's pussy while Naruto thrusting into her pussy more and she could feel Naruto's dick reaching her womb while Naruto leads closer to Hinata and kisses her and she kisses back.

This keep going unstop for 30 minutes until Naruto cums inside of Mikoto's pussy as she Mikoto makes Hinata cum watch Mikoto taste Hinata's pussy juice and she likes the taste of it then Hinata falls over to the bed while blushing and breathing with Naruto taking his dick out of Mikoto which other wave of his seed flow out of Mikoto's pussy since she can't take all of it, as Both Hinata and MIkoto catching they breath Naruto who still good to because of his stamina that he build during all there years of training "look let we keep going until both you pass out! and its still only noon so we going to have lot more fun" said Naruto as Hinata and Mikoto blush badly at what Naruto said.

Time Skip/Lemon over

Its now night time and Naruto had until sex with Hinata and Mikoto until around 6:59 and now he taking Hinata by carrying her on his back since he doesn't her father come after him and lets Mikoto stay at his place for the night, But however though there one Problem that Naruto has and that is "I forget! Her House is on the other side village!" yelled Naruto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

thats it end of chapter of 1 and still tune for chapter 2

thanks for reading and also sooner or later there going to be a fix version of this chapter

anyway cya next time laters


	2. Chapter 2

yo and welcome to chapter 2, i hope everyone enjoy the first chapter so lets begin the 2nd

leave a review oh right and i don't own nothing but the plot of the story

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ladies Man Naruto

Chapter 2: Yasahī Hyuga aka Hinata's mother

Konoha at 7 PM Outside of Naruto's apartment

Naruto who has Hinata on his back cause he's going to take her home but however he remember that Hianta lives on the other side of the villages which by the time he gets there her Father Hiashi who would try to kill him but then he remembers the day before he left for his training with Jiraiya.

Flashback 2 and half years ago

A 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki is heading home since he's have to wake up in the morning to go on a training trip with Jiraiya and when he almost near to his Apartment he stops and see a woman who looks like Hinata but older and she seen to be moving to an Apartment thats near to his and he was going to come up to her but he quickly forget since he has to go home and rest up.

Flashback over

Naruto goes over to the apartment of the Hyuga woman that he saw before while carrying Hinata on his back, arriving the door of the Hyuga woman's apartment and knocks on it and what he doesn't know is that the Hyuga woman is Hinata's mother, when Naruto hears the door being unlock and opening up then revealed the Hyuga woman whose wearing a robe and Naruto can't help but blush at the sight of her since she looks just like Hinata but older and more beautiful.

The Hyuga woman said after she open the door "hello can I help you?" as she wondering who it is then "yes! I'm your neighbour and I know your a Hyuuga so I'm wonder i-"before he finish the Hyuuga woman see Hinata on Naruto's back and said "Hinata! Please come in!" as she let him in then show him her 'guest' bedroom that he could put Hinata in so she could sleep and after that Naruto walk out of the bedroom he see the Hyuuga woman sitting on her couch while setting up some cups and tea.

"How about we talk as having some tea?" said the Hyuga woman with a smile on her as Naruto nods to that and sits next to her as the she pour some tea into the cup thats in front of Naruto as they start talking for bit, "something tells me that you don't know who I'm" said the Hyuuga woman as Naruto shakes his head no as he drinks a bit of the tea "well first off my name is Yasahī Hyuuga and I'm Hinata's mother and ex wife of Hiashi Hyuuga" said Yasahī as Naruto chokes on the tea and starts coughing.

When Naruto stops coughing and said with a surprised tone in his voice "your Hinata's mom! Wait ex wife? You mean you had been-" Yasahī interrupts Naruto "divorce, yes we have and the reason is because the way he was treating Hinata, so we argue unstop until the point our married get shattered, so now I live here now for 2 and half years now" said Yasahī as Naruto listing to her story.

As both Naruto and Yasahī keep talking for at last 10 or 11 minutes when Yasahī drinks her tea, Naruto takes a look at her and see that her breasts are bigger then Hinata's and Mikoto's since Yasahī's breasts are H size which Naruto makes his pant feel small so he tries to hide the bulge from Yasahī's sight while forgetting that she has the Byakugan.

As Naruto hiding his bulge, Yasahī smiles at what Naruto is doing while thinking _'If only you knew that I was watching you, Hinata and Mikoto having sex with my Byakugan or I was masturbating while I watched' _as she place her cup down as she keeps thinking _'its has been sometime that I last had sex maybe' _she lost her track of thought when she heard Naruto say "its been great Miss Hyuuga but I have to go and I will check up on Hinata in the morning" said Naruto as he about to get up and head for home.

But then "how about you can call me by my first name and also before you leave, can I something to ask of you" said Yasahī as Naruto stop and look at her and said "sure what is it Yasahī?" and what he doesn't know that he's in for a surprised, "If I where to give you chance? would you have sex with me?" said Yasahī as she removes the top part of her robe to show Naruto her H size breasts which shocks him while giving him a nosebleed.

Lemon starts (don't like? skip it to the end)

And before Naruto snap out of the shock, Yasahī kiss Naruto and grabs his hands and place them on her breasts as she kissing Naruto, then Naruto snap out of his shock and kisses back as he starts playing her breasts, they keep kissing more then a minutes until they pull away from each as Yasahī gets up and completely remove her robe to show Naruto her body which Naruto gets very hard as she said "lets continue on in my room" as she goes to her room with Naruto follow behind.

In Yasahī's bedroom

In a couple of minutes being in Yasahī's room, Naruto is setting on her bed while getting a blow job by Yasahī whose on her knees as she thinking '_he's so much bigger then that ex husband of mine'_ as she keeps sucking Naruto's dick while Naruto feeling too good then he put his hands on her head then makes her sucks his dick deeper into her throat and she likes it, as Yasahī now deep throating Naruto's dick while he say "damn your throat feels so tight Yasahī! it makes me want to do this!" as he grabs her and starts face fucking Yasahī and making his dick go deeper into her throat.

As Naruto face fucking Yasahī for 10 minutes or so until he cums inside her throat which its too much her to drink all of it, so some sperm come out of her mouth as she tries to drink all of it while enjoying the taste of it, then Naruto moves his dick out of Yasahī's mouth when he did Yasahī breathing hard while blushing as she licking some of the leftovers on her lips then swallows it, Yasahī get off of her knees and lay down on her bed and spread her sexy legs and open her pussy while saying "I'm ready Naruto-kun, fuck me with that huge dick of yours" said Yasahī as she say it in a sexy voice as Naruto goes over to her and place his dick against he pussy.

When Naruto about to fuck her Yasahī thinking '_with a dick that huge! he would make me his woman just like he did with Hinata and Mikoto'_ as she feels the tip of Naruto's dick beginning to entering her and she starts moaning as she feels the rest of Naruto's dick entering her and she was right, Naruto is going to make him his woman, Naruto's dick is half way inside of Yasahī's pussy however Naruto decides to all in by jam his dick into Yasahī in one thrust thus making her scream.

And Naruto starts thrusting her hard while hearing her yell out "PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! MAKE THIS MILF OF A HYUUGA YOUR WOMAN AND YOURS ALONE! JUST YOU DID WITH HINATA AND MIKOTO!" as Naruto gets a little surprised but he let it and ask her about it later as he thrusts into her harder while holding her legs as Yasahī screams louder then she could with each Thrust she getting from Naruto, Naruto couldn't believed how tight her pussy and it's getting more tight which makes him wants to thrust into her more then before.

Which he did then he left up and kisses her as Yasahī kisses back while blushing badly as she could feel Naruto's dick also ranching her womb as she wrap her legs around Naruto as he fucks her even deeper then he was before, Within 5 Minutes Naruto about to cum "damn it cause of your tight pussy i'm gonna cum!" said Naruto as he about to put it out but "PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME! NARUTO-KUN CAUSE I'M GOING TO CUM AS WELL! LETS CUM TOGETHER "yell Yasahī whose very close from cumming as well with Naruto say "very well! take it all!" say Naruto as he does one more thrust which makes him cum inside of Yasahī's pussy as she cums herself "CUMMING!" yelled Yasahī as she geeing full of Naruto's sperm and some of her juice come out with some of Naruto's cum.

Then Naruto takes his dick out of Yasahī's pussy while a flow of his seep coming out of her and whats more he's still good to go, Yasahī is breathing hardly with a blush on her and before she could catch her breath Naruto grabs her and set her atop of him with his still harden Dick against her very wet pussy"w wait Naruto-kun l let m-"before she could finish, Naruto slams his into her which makes her scream very loud as she feels his dick is very deep inside and its against her womb.

She change her mind about asking Naruto to let her rest as she said "let me do the work Naruto-kun" as she moving up and down on Naruto's dick as fast she can with her breasts started to bounce for each time she moves, Naruto seeing her breasts he decides to grabs them and suck on one of them which makes Yasahī's tighter as more juice flow out of her pussy and on his dick.

Naruto keeps sucking her left breast and playing her right while Yasahī moves her hips faster "Naruto-kun i if you k keep suck it i i will" then Naruto lets it go then sucks on the other one which makes Yasahī get a bit more crazy, then Naruto stops and grabs her by the hips with a smirk that makes Yasahī blush as Naruto starts thrusting his dick into her thrust with full force and thus making Yasahī scream like never before as her breasts are bouncing out of control.

2 hours later at Yasahī's bedroom

Both Naruto and Yasahī fuck for 2 hours unstop so they stop and head toward Yasahī's restroom like that they can resume form there, With the shower running and wetting both Naruto and Yasahi as they "MORE! FUCK ME MORE WITH THAT BEAST OF A DICK! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Yasahī who has her hands against the wall of her shower while Naruto whose holding to her and fucking her pussy more unit both of them cum badly.

After that Naruto is standing up while Yasahī is on her knees while the watering is hitting them as Yasahī giving Naruto other blow job and its slow one, then Yasahī stops as she gives Naruto's dick a nice and slow hand job as she ask Naruto "say Naruto-kun have you ever try anal before?" and Naruto does a loud 'gulp' as he blush a bit as he shake no and Yasahī giggles a bit as she goes to the cabinet to get something, after looking though the cabinet and found what she looking for which is a tube of Lube.

Then Yasahī walks back to Naruto with tube of Lube in hand and goes back on her knees as she open the tube and put a little of the Lube onto Naruto's dick as she say "before we go on to anal Naruto-kun, your huge dick needs to be cover with Lube" as she puts some on her breasts and gives Naruto's Dick a titfuck like that she can covers Naruto's dick completely of lube while Naruto moans a bit as his dick is going harder then it was before and Yasahī had a dark red blush on her, Now completely in lube Naruto is ready as Yasahī gets on her fours and rising her ass up for Naruto to look at.

Yasahī's ass is big, nicely round and pump and Naruto's dick even more hard as Naruto heard her say "Naruto-kun I never have anal before that doesn't mean you should go easy on me so don't hold anything back" said Yasahī and she see Naruto nods as he gets behind her and starts entering her Virgin ass, as Naruto entering her ass completely and couldn't believe how tight and it makes him want to fuck her ass with no mercy at all which he did as Naruto grabs her by her hips and starts fucking her ass like a beast which makes Yasahī extremely loud.

Meanwhile in the guestroom

What Naruto and Yasahī don't know that Hinata is awake and she watching them with her byakugan while masturbating to Naruto fucking her mother while playing a bit of her breasts "fuck her more Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she getting more excited as she keeps watching them go at it.

Back in the bedroom

Naruto Fucking Yasahī's ass with no signs of slowing down as Yashaī screams louder and louder in joy as she could feel Naruto's dick going in deeper into her ass and she looking back at Naruto whose enjoying fucking her ass with his dick as he trust into her ass more "damn Yasahī-chan your ass is tighter then your pussy!" said Naruto as Yasahī say "FUCK MY ASS MORE NARU-" Naruto silenced her by kissing her deeply as he fucking her ass more and more.

After they finish kissing Naruto is about to cum "DAMN! Because of your tight ass Yasahī i'm gonna cum inside your ass! And you better take all of my loud" said Naruto as he getting closer to unload his seed into her ass "DO IT! CUM INSIDE OF MY ASS! FULL IT UP MY ASS WITH ALL OF YOUR DELICIOUS SPERM!" yelled Yasahī as Naruto does so by cumming the hugest load he ever had inside of Yasahī's ass as she scream the loudest as she can.

After a fews of Naruto fulling up Yasahī's ass with sperm, Naruto takes his dick out of her ass and a huge flow of sperm coming out of her as both of them breathing hard, "d damn that was amazing" said Naruto while Yasahī still feel sperm coming out of her ass and ask Naruto "w want to go again?" and before he could answer her, the door opens and behind it is a completely naked Hinata who dripping of her juice from her pussy.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

thats it for chapter 2 of Ladies Man Naruto

i hope everyone enjoy the chapter so leave a review about it and look out for chapter 3

cya later


	3. Chapter 3

yo and welcome chapter 3 of Ladies Man Naruto

first off beta reader is wanted, and whats on this chapter? Well you have to see for yourself so enjoy oh and i don't own nothing!

* * *

Ladies Man Naruto

Chapter 3:flashback of the Mother and Daughter, The Check up

The streets of Konoha

Walking down the streets of Konoha we found Naruto heading toward the hospital for the check up by Shizune while Naruto walking he remembers the night before at Yasahī's apartment in her restroom,

Flashback/lemon start

Both Naruto and Yasahī look at Hinata as Naruto said "wait Hinata-chan it's no-" he interrupted by Hinata "why didn't you wake me Up? I would like to join in" said Hinata which shocks Naruto at that as Hinata walks over to Naruto kisses him while Yasahī join in the kiss, now Naruto is kissing back and forth to Hinata then Yasahī, Naruto grabs Hinata and said "hey lay down on your back Yasahī-chan" as Yasahī does so with Naruto putting Hinata atop of Yasahī which makes them blush as they breasts are being plush against each other as both looking at Naruto as he gets behind the pair.

Naruto now behind them and he's placing his throbbing hard dick between they pussy while both of them blush, as he start fucking both of them which makes them scream in joy as they breasts move and rub each other as Naruto fucking them more while hearing them say together "MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK OUR PUSSIES MORE WITH YOUR HUGE THING!" as they losing they minds with Naruto smirks as he fucks them more and more.

Naruto keeps doing so for at last 9 or 10 minutes until "damn! i'm gonna cum!" said naruto as Hinata and Yasahī "US TOO!" yelled as they too going to cum then all of them cum as Naruto covers both of them with his sperm covering both Hyuuga woman Then Naruto makes 3 shadow clones and Naruto pick up Hinata then have her place on her knees between him and the clone as the 2 clones are having they ways with Yasahī by fingering her pussy while the clones sucking on her breasts as Yasahī moaning like crazy.

Then the first clone lay down with Yasahī putting her pussy against the clone's dick as the 2nd have his against her ass thus making Yasahī blush really as she feels the first clone's dick going inside of her pussy and the same goes the 2nd clone thats entering her ass, With two clones fucking Yashaī by her pussy and ass as she screaming in joy, Hinata whose giving Naurto's dick a blow job while giving the clone's dick a hand job as she watching her mother being fuck, then she switch from sucking Naruto's dick to the clone's dick and giving Naruto's dick the hand job now.

Hinata keeps sucking the clone's dick then switch back to Naruto's and keeps doing until both Naruto and his clone cums and covers Hinata with they sperm as Hinata licks some sperm off of her and shallows it, then clone lay down as Hinata gets atop of him and have her against her pussy while feel Naruto's dick against her Virgin ass so she blushing badly and Naruto who has the tube of lube and putting on his dick like that he can take Hinata's virgin ass.

Back with Yasahī and the two clones, Yasahī is screaming very loud as the two clones fucking her pussy and ass more and whats more she had lost count of how many times she cum by the two clones, Naruto has his dick completely covered by lube as he slowly enters Hinata's ass which she moans while feel bit of pain and Naruto feel that Hinata's ass is lot tighter then Yasahī as he starts fucking her ass while the clone does the same with her pussy "damn! Hinata-chan your ass is really tight!" said Naruto as he fucking Hinata's ass more then before and the clone grabs and plays her breasts as he fucks Hinata's pussy more with Hinata screaming out of her lungs in joy.

With the two clones and Yasahī, she standing as the first clone is fucking her pussy while she giving the Second clone a deep throat on his dick as she completely lost her mind, "Your throat feels nice and tight! Yasahī-chan!" said the second clone as Yasahī sucking his dick deeper while getting her pussy tighter for the first clone's dick, both Naruto and his and standing up while Naruto is holding on to Hinata's leg as he and his clone are fucking her more as Hinata is screaming like crazy "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP NARUTO-KUN I WILL GO CRAZY!" yelled Hinata as she losing her mind as her pussy and ass are being fucked.

Within an hour, Naruto and his clone cum inside hianta's pussy and ass while fulling her up with they seed within her as the two clones did the same with Yasahī as second clone cum inside her throat and she drinking all of it while the first clone cum inside of her pussy and fulling up her pussy as she cums once again and both clones poof away leaving Yasahī full of sperm, Naruto and his clone are about to cum inside of Hinata as she yell out "YOU'RE GOING TO CUM AREN'T YOU! THEN CUM INSIDE OF MY PUSSY AND ASS LIKE THAT I WOUL-" too late as both Naruto and his cum inside of her pussy and ass as she getting filled of Naruto's seed with Hinata cums as well.

The clone poof away like the other two as Naruto holding to Hinata whose mind has gone completely blank and the same goes for Yasahī but however Naruto is still good to go as he say "lets finish this in the bedroom" said Naruto as both Yasahī and Hinata gain bit of sense and thinking that they in for a long night which they did until the morning.

Flashback/lemon ended

As Naruto heading toward the hospital while thinking that he might have bow legged Hinata or Yasahī or maybe both , Naruto see that he had arrived and enters and walks up to counter with the nurse behind it and said that he has an appointment for a check up and the nurse tells him which room that he needs to go and that Shizune will be right with him.

And so Naruto head toward Room that he was told to be at and enters and now he's waits for Shizune for check up and to be done with like that he can go on missions again but what he know doesn't that he would have to wait a longer then he expected.

20 or so minutes later

Naruto had waited for a good 20 minutes and Shizune hasn't come in yet! and Naruto is getting a bit impatience for Shizune to show up and do the check out and Naruto decide that if Shizune doesn't come within 5 minute but then the door hander starts moving which means Shizune is coming in "I'm so sorry for taking so long Naruto! there this problem on one of the upper floors but lets forget about that, lets begin the check up should we?" said Shizune as Naruto thinking 'finally!' as he really wants to get this over with and head back home.

Just Before they begin, Shizune said something that Naruto wasn't expecting to be on a check up "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to ask you to remove your clothes" said Shizune as Naruto gets surprised by it and reply back "no way! I'm not going t-" Shizune interrupts him before he refuse further more "its mandatory Naruto! Refuse as much as you want! But you still have to follow it!" said Shizune as Naruto sigh in defect as he takes off his all of his clothes but his boxers.

Shizune saw this and said "the boxers too Naruto" and could tell that Naruto was going to refuse once again but he remembers that its 'mandatory' and so he sigh in defected again as he about to remove his boxers and what Shizune doesn't know that she's in for a big surprised as Naruto completely remove his boxers and revealed his huge yet hard 12 itch dick to Shizune whose reaction is both shocked beyond belief as she blushing really red as she looking at Naruto's Dick.

Upon seeing how Shizune is, Naruto dicided that he shouldn't be the only naked so he walk up to Shizune and removes her kimono and she fishnet shirt which leaving only her and he's about take it off before she slap out of her shock, As Naruto grabs Shizune's bra while failed to see a seal mark on the bra Shizune finally slap out of it and tries to stop Naruto from removing her bra "wait Naruto don-" she was too late as Naruto removes her bra and what he was expecting is completely different as Shizune actually has Double G size breasts as they bounce a bit as Shizune blushing completely red.

So then Naruto grabs Shizune now bigger beasts and starts playing with them as Shizune tries to stop him but can't as she starts moaning while blushing, as Naruto keeps playing Shizune's breasts and puts her against the table while start fingering her pussy which its very wet from what he's feeling, "wow Shizune-neechan your pussy is really wet" said Naruto as he using one hand to play her breast while having the other fingering her pussy which causing Shizune moaning louder while she trying to stop Naruto but her body won't listen as with Naruto keeps playing her breast and fingering her more.

Then Naruto and Shizune get on the table while Naruto fingering her more and hears what Shizune able to say "please stop this Naruto! we shouldn't be doing this!" as she moans louder and Naruto thinks that Shizune isn't enjoying it so he stops and grabs her lower half and left her up then starts licking her pussy which makes Shizune moans like crazy as she feels Naruto's tongue licking the deeper parts of her pussy as her juice flowing out of her, Naruto keeps licking Shizune's pussy more as he holding on to her lower half and Shizune tries to stop him but her body won't listen as it enjoying the pleasure that Naruto is giving as she moans more loudly.

Naruto keep licking her pussy while tasting the juice until Shizune cums from him licking and covers his face with her juice, Naruto puts Shizune's lower half down as he place his dick against her pussy as Shizune see what he's going to do and tries to stop him "NO wait! stop Naru-"she was too late as Naruto jams his dick into her very wet pussy and she screams from it as her breasts bounce lightly, With Naruto thrusting into Shizune's pussy more while thinking 'that huge dick of his! it's ranching the deepest parts of my pussy! why do I feel so excited! is it because I haven't get sex for sometime' then Naruto left her up so he can lay down on the table as he thrust into her pussy deeper then it was before thus Shizune screams louder as her breasts bouncing more.

Naruto stops thrusting and Shizune thinks that Naruto is stopping this but however she was wrong when she felt Naruto's hands on her hips as he withdraw his dick out of her pussy a bit then he does very rough thrust into her which makes her screams like she never did before as she feels Naruto's dick against her womb which it's making her go a bit crazy, Naruto keeps thrusting into Shizune's pussy rough as her breasts are bouncing as Shizune screaming more and more as she close to cum.

Which Naruto can tell that Shizune is going to cum, Naruto smirks as he does deep thrusts into Shizune's pussy which more of her juice flowing out of her unstop as she getting closer to cum, Shizune screams even more as she tries to say something to stop Naruto but the words won't come out cause she feeling too good to do as Naruto one hard yet rough thrust into her pussy and she a few secs away to cums from it as Naruto said "FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" when she heard that and finally able to say "no wait don't cu-" but once again she was too late as Naruto cums inside with his going inside of her thus making her cum as well "CUMMING!" yelled Shizune as she cums with Naruto.

They cum lasted for a full minute as Shizune fall on Naruto's chest as her pussy is flowing out both her juice and Naruto's sperm together, Before Shizune know it Naruto had put her into other position which they off the table and she get bend over on the table as Naruto thrusts into her pussy again and she screams from it as she holding to the edge of the table as her breasts at against on the table with Naruto thrusting into her more and more as Shizune is slowly losing her mind as Naruto fucks her pussy more rougher thus making her pussy more wet then it was before as she screaming louder.

Both Naruto and Shizune keep at it about 30 minutes until Naruto cums inside Shizune's pussy again which makes her out of it quite a bit with her mind is blank as Naruto takes out his dick and then looks around to found something which he did cause he saw a tube of lube so he goes get it since Shizune is still out of it, after grabbing the lube and get back behind of Shizune once again Naruto puts the lube on his dick while looking at Shizune's big yet nicely rounded ass so he couldn't wait to fuck as he done covering his dick with lube and puts it against Shizune's ass.

When Shizune's sense return when she felt Naruto's dick against her ass which she still a virgin there "Naruto! wait I'm sti-" like before she was too late as Naruto slams his dick into her ass which makes Shizune went blank again as Naruto's dick is completely inside of her ass "damn! your ass is really tight yet warm!" said Naruto as he wants to fuck her ass unstop which he will as he starts thrusting her ass with no completed mercy as Shizune scream the loudest as she can as Naruto keep fucking her ass more.

But then Naruto stops cause like that Shizune can adjust to his dick thats inside of her ass like that he could fuck her more smoothly and she say "p please stop fucking my ass Naruto, I beg of you" as she begging Naruto to stop fucking her ass with puppies eyes on her but however Naruto receives a difference message.

As he grabs one of Shizune's leg and put it over his shoulder as he start fucking Shizune's ass again but with more force behind his thrusts as Shizune is screaming atop of her lungs as she so close from losing her mind completely, Naruto felt Shizune's ass getting tighter on his dick which makes him thrust into her ass more then before as Shizune's eye get behind her head as her tongue hiding out of her mouth as she screaming more in pleasure, With Naruto fucking her ass rougher as well harder with his thrusts and Shizune about to scream more but she get silenced by Naruto kissing her as he thrusting into her ass more.

With Naruto keep thrusting into her ass, Shizune is almost close from losing her mind as well becoming addicted to Naruto, she screams louder then she could as Naruto put her leg down and kisses her deeply as he grabs a hold of her breasts and starts squeezing them while about to cum once again and Shizune is about to cum as well so Naruto starts thrusting into her much faster and harder then before as Shizune screams louder, within a few minutes both cum as Naruto unload his seed into Shizune fulling her up with it.

2 hours later

Naruto is setting on the table as he thinking why hasn't everyone come by while getting a blow job by Shizun whose now Naruto's woman as Naruto forget about it, while on her knees Naruto's seed is slowly flowing out of both Shizune's pussy and ass as she keeps sucking Naruto's dick and whats more she now completely addicted to Naruto and want to fuck by him more, "wow Shizune-chan you give very good blow jobs!" said Naruto as he enjoying the blow job that Shziune is giving as she keeps at it, then Naruto cums inside of Shizune's throat without warning as she tries to drink all of it but some come out of her as she drinking the rest, after that Shizune takes Naruto's dick out of her month as she said while giving it a hand job "Naruto-kun, can we go take a shower? like that we could go on from there" as she asking Naruto if they could which Naruto say yes.

Opening the door, Shizune check if there anyone coming which the hallway are clear so both Naruto and Shizune quick heard toward the shower room from there they can resume having sex, In the showers while the water is running Naruto is fingering Shizune's pussy which making her dropping his seed and her juice down on her legs as she moans and blushing "N Naruto-kun~" said Shizune as she enjoying Naruto fingering her pussy as she moans while blushing, then both of them kissing as Naruto grabs her right breast and starts squeezing it while fingering her deeper then before as she moans more then before.

Then Naruto have Shizune place her hands against the wall while bending over as she feels Naruto's hard, throbbing dick against her pussy as Naruto has it rubbing against it and she can tell that they going at it again, "are you ready, Shizune-chan?" said Naruto as he gets a hold of her hips as he about to have his dick enter Shizune's pussy as she nods shy like and so Naruto slams his dick inside of her pussy with great force which makes Shizune screams her lungs out as she cums a bit from it.

Naruto is thrusting in and out of Shizune's pussy as she screaming louder and louder though each thrust that Naruto makes with his dick as her pussy getting more wetter as well tighter on Naruto's dick as Naruto say "wow! your pussy is getting more tighter! which means It makes me want to fuck you harder!" and that he did as he makes his thrusting harder and harder as Shizune screams even louder then before as her breasts bouncing wildly as she losing it as both of them kissed each other.

After they kissed, Naruto keep on thrusting into her as she screaming out of control as well in joy until "damn! its too tight! I'm going to cum soon!" said Naruto as he makes his thrusting faster and harder as Shizune yelling out "I CAN FEEL IT! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME!" yelled Shizune as Naruto does one last thrust as his dick starts spraying sperm inside of Shizune as she cums as well while her leg started feel weak as she being full of Naruto's sprem and its not stopping as some of it dripping out of her pussy along with her juice and both are washing away with the water that.

Naruto see this and he take his hands off of her hips then grabs her legs like that he can left her up in which makes his dick go deeper inside of her which makes her screams in surprised and turn her around to face him as he place her legs over his shoulder while she warp her arms around his neck and her breasts against Naruto's chest as he makes a cross sign and 'poof!" a shadow clone appeared and like the real Naruto, his clone is hard, throbbing and ready to fuck as Shizune knows whats going to happen as she feel Naruto's hands on her ass and spreads them as the clone gets behind her and place his dick against her ass which makes Shizune blushing very hard because she going have two dicks inside of her so it scares her a bit.

But that fade away as Shizune feels the clone's dick entering her ass which makes both her pussy and ass get even tighter then before as she tries to hold back her screams while both Naruto and his Clone feeling the tightness on they dicks as the clone's dick keeps going inside until finally it completely inside of Shizune's ass, Shizune is breathing hard as she blushing badly as both them start bucking her at the same time as she screams once more as she losing her while The real Naruto quieted her by kissing her deeply as they tongues meet and dancing around in each other's mouths as Naruto and Clone are fucking Shizune's holes more.

They stay in the same position for nearly half a hour as both Naruto and His clone are about to cum inside of Shizune as she can feel it while feeling that Naruto's dick is hitting against her womb and the clone is very deep in her ass which she knows that she going to faint from it "I IF YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME! I WILL FAINT! SO PLEASE DO IT! I WANT YOUR CUM SO BADLY NARUTO!" and with that both of them do as she and start thrusting into her nonstop like wild beasts until finally they cum and unload many sperm inside of Shziune's pussy and ass as she too cums from it.

The Clone 'poofs' away as Naruto withdraw his dick from Shizune's pussy as she said something before she fainted on Naruto "y your c clean f for mission~~~" and like that she fainted and won't be waking up at anytime soon, So Naruto carries her back the check up room after drying up, now he had put on his clothes as well Shizune's but he can't leave her in the room so he take her to his apartment so she can rest up.

* * *

thats all for now, finally! it take me awhile to finish it anyway, a spot for beta reader for this story is open well it has been opening just forget to put up so if anyone interested just send me a message

so i'm glad that i finished it and onward to the next chapter! but it would take awhile since i have other stories to finish first well maybe i can't make up my mind, until then laters


End file.
